True Ancestor Brunestud, The Crimson Magician
by Kiotomi1
Summary: Fate is something that is said that cannot be avoid or changed. Those who are cursed will face the same hell in every timeline and lose those they care for. Well Fate didn't account for Rouge Brunestud, the Crimson Magician, and wielder of the 3rd and 4th True Magics. Watch as Rouge changes Fate for those less fortunate, and causes some chaos.


**Hey guys! Kiotomi1 here again, this is my 2nd story posted here and more are to come. I won't be abandoning any of my stories posted, but whatever insight you give will let me know which to update the most or the most frequently. Rouge will be a bit OP, but as shown in the story multiple characters are capable of beating him. I'm posting this now in the Fate/Stay universe, but Rouge will most likely dimension hop much like Zelretch did quite often.**

**Anyways enjoy the story and I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>In any ordinary time line Sakura Matou would suffer many years at the hands of her adoptive grandfather or brother, before finally dieing as a vessel for the Holy Grail in the Fifth Grail War. She would suffer in silence so she would not burden her beloved sempai who rescued her from childhood bullies, or her estranged sister who inherited the Tohsaka family crest. In any ordinary time line, Rouge Brunestud does not exist.<p>

* * *

><p>(PROLOGUE BEGIN)<p>

A chance meeting: When Sakura met Rouge.

Sakura Matou was miserable, empty, and most of all broken. Sakura is a little girl around 8 years of age, with just past shoulder-length purple hair, pupiless purple eyes, pale skin, and an average height for her age. Her father gave her up at a young age because she was unneeded, with Rin already in line to inherit the Tohsaka family crest. She was given to Zouken Matou to continue the Makiri line with his grandson Shinji not being a magus.

Zouken put her through harsh training to make her 'worthy' of the Makiri line. By training, he meant infesting her almost daily wish his personal magecraft, crest worms. These worms act as parasites that prolong Zouken's life while also increasing Sakura's suffering. In truth, Zouken only intends to use her as a vessel in the coming Grail War, both for the Grail War itself and whatever servant she can summon.

As of now, she's enjoying a rare moment of freedom to explore her home of Fuyuki City. At an earlier time, she would have considered running to find true freedom from her grandfather. However, she knows it would be futile; she has no where to go. The crest worms would kill her or supress her before she could try anyways. Her sister ignores her, and her father figure died in the last Grail War along with her birth father. Too hung up in her depressing thoughts Sakura never noticed the figure walking in the same direction she came from until-

"Ouch!" Sakura said softly after colliding with the taller figure.

* * *

><p>Rouge Brunestud, the Crimson Magician of the True Ancestors, the Endless Codex, the Wielder of the 3rd and 4th True Magics, was an attractive male appearing to be 23 years of age. His hair slicked backed to the back of his neck the same color as his title, his skin an elegant pale of someone in nobility who didn't get much sun, his eyes although, were far more eye catching among his features. They were an equally as crimson as his hair, but with pupils looking like + signs. Rouge stood an impressive 6'4", dressed in a long-sleeved black coat, a long-sleeved button-up violet dress shirt, a black tie, black dress pants, black shin-length boots, a violet silk scarf wrapped firmly around his neck, finished off by a black fedora with a violet stripe.<p>

Rouge had fought in many battles, survived impossible scenarios, and found knowledge long thought to be lost throughout his long immortal life, but none of that could cure his current affliction. The everlasting curse known as boredom. His relatives all had their own ways to deal with boredom while he was hung out to dry in that regard.

Arcueid, his youngest sister, had her ditzy quirks to keep her entertained. That and her absolute obsession with killing Roa of the Dead Apostle Ancestors.

Grandpa Zelretch, his adoptive grandfather, used his True Magic the Kaleidoscope to keep himself entertained. That and the man was bat shit insane with a warped sense of humor.

He really had no room to talk about insanity and sense of humor, but Gramps was on a whole another level.

Altrouge, his other younger sister, well... he really has no idea what she does. He knows she has her own territories and Primate Murder to keep her company though. He and Arcueid never really found any place worth claiming in their opinion.

So here he stood in Fuyuki City, the stage of the Holy Grail War, bored out of his mind. Now that he thinks about it. .. what in Gaia was he doing here? Ah that's right, Gramps told him something important that would cure his boredom awaited him here. Well where the hell was he supposed to look for that? Stupid cryptic old bastard (he has no room to talk there), why didn't he just use the Kaleidoscope to find out again? Oh right, he feels it impolite to use his 4th True Magic to gain knowledge of the Kaleidoscope. Damn his morals.

As Rouge continued to walk, he began to reminisce those earlier momemts in his seemingly endless existence...

* * *

><p>(FLASHBACK MOMENT)<p>

"What are you doing Rouge?" An emotionless voice questioned the True Ancestor, breaking him from his research.

The aforementioned Rouge turned around and smiled at his sister, the White Princess of the True Ancestors, Arcueid Brunestud.

"Why I'm researching of course Arcueid! Why do you ask?" Rouge replied smiling at his favorite sibling. He truly did love Arcueid, even if right now she was an emotionless weapon, like the other Ancestor's intended her to be. He still curses the rashness of his fellow Ancestor's in creating someone with the only goal of being "The Perfect True Ancestor."

"I meant to ask why you consider to research such subjects. We are True Ancestors, we have no need for human magecraft," the same emotionless monotone of Arcueid Brunestud inquired.

"Ah but that is the thing dear sister, we all can't be overpowered people like you who's power continues to increase with more opponents. Furthermore, I am not just researching magecraft, but the True Magics themselves! I'm trying to see if I can use them to answer life's questions," Rouge replied in his still upbeat tone, not losing his smile for a second.

"Life's questions? What nonsense do you speak of?" Arcueid demanded with a raised eyebrow.

"Why the questions that everyone, whether it be human or not that are asked everyday without answers of course! Why do we do what we do, why do we feel, why does this happen? Questions that nobody can answer themselves, i wish to find a way to solve this," Rouge responded, his earlier smile replaced with a look of deep thought.

"I do not see the point. But i will leave you to your endeavors brother," Arcueid replied, her tone never changing, before leaving shortly to find something to occupy her time.

Rouge let out a long sigh, unsure of what to do with the case of his sister. Even among the True Ancestors, Rouge was always considered different. His eyes were something that he was created with, no one but Crimson Moon knows why, but he has learned to live with it. He was far more intelligent then most, while also having an almost insatiable thirst for knowledge. What truly made him different though, was his emotions. Most of the other True Ancestors, were what he would call emotionless husks. Unfeeling, uncaring, and ultimately undriven. All of them lack the will to do anything but Crimson Moon's will or destruction of everything. Incapable of feeling the thrill of achieving things, or the sadness of failure. They care not for what happens to the mortals that inhabit the world, only their own desires, if they have any.

Still, he continued to push on into his research. He knows he is so close to breaking through into the True Magics. Maybe even to making his own. From what he understands, the man Zelretch, who was quickly becoming a grandfather figure to him, had created his own True Magic, the Kaleidoscope. It fascinated him, and motivated him to strive to make his own. After all, as a True Ancestor, he has an eternity to do so. While he never may be as physically strong as Arcueid, he will persevere to become powerful in his own right. He will become, a magician.

Eureka! He had finally done it! He had achieved a True Magic! He really has no idea which number it is, but that doesn't matter to him. He had finally accomplished what many believed to be impossible, he was a possessor of a True Magic. He calls it the Endless Codex, an infinite wellspring of knowledge, whether it be human or a higher being such as himself. Truthfully, the idea for his True Magic stemmed from his research of Gilgamesh of Uruk's Gate of Babylon. The Gate of Babylon, or the Vault of Gilgamesh, stems into the human consciousness, something he found highly intriguing. The Gate will find anything that human's classified as a treasure and store it within its confines. Using that basis, he made a True Magic within his soul, much like a reality marble, to connect to not only the human consciousness, but those of supernatural origin as well. What his True Magic would do in comparison to the Gate, is instead of anything classifying as a treasure being stored within it, anything classified as a thought would be stored within his Codex. He used this for mainly two purposes, to further his knowledge of magic, and to answer his original intentions of life's questions. As of now, no true answer is available, but he can hope that in time they will be revealed to him. The Codex gave him knowledge of even the other True Magics as well, including the Kaleidoscope used by his Grandfather Zelretch.

When he first created the Codex, he had to use extreme caution, due to the overload of information that would enter his soul upon creating it. He was forced to make a system that would categorize magical knowledge, personal information, miscellaneous information, and other forms of thought that entered his Codex. Of course, even with his seemingly unlimited knowledge, there is no guarantee he can even wield all the magecraft or magics available to him through the Codex. He has been constantly dividing and restrengthening his magical circuits, so that he can further increase his capacity for magical power. It will take him many years to reach what he would consider peak efficiency, and even then it is not a true solution in his mind. He will try and find a way to use the rumored True Magic that grants unlimited magical energy. As of now, no knowledge is available to him. Rouge fears that he will need it in the coming years, rumors of other True Ancestors and the Dead Apostle Ancestor's they created descending into madness worries him. As he is now, he wouldn't be able to defend himself let alone defeat a grand majority of his fellow Ancestors. He can only pray that his sister Arcueid doesn't join the others in madness.

"I really should not have tempted fate," Rouge managed to mutter while dodging another slice from Arcuied's claws. He really is kicking himself for tempting the hands of the endless with his words all those years ago. The one person he hoped didn't give into the blood lust that has plagued the True Ancestors, was corrupted by it. That damned bastard Michael Roa Valdamjong is to blame for this whole mess, as well as Arcueid's ignorance he guesses. Roa had managed to trick Arcueid into drinking his blood, making himself into a Dead Apostle Ancestor and driving his dear sister into an insane blood lust.

Rouge had managed to gain a mastery of magic to an unheard of degree at this point, but it's really not helping him much in this situation. Arcueid has a naturally high resistance to magecraft, coupled with her power through the counter force, and you have a very one died ass whooping since he is fighting her alone. His True Magic furthermore, while taking in all thoughts wasn't as practical to use for predicting someone in a blood lust like his sister. That and the fact was, he really didn't want to harm his little sister who's only crime war naïvety.

So as he stood across from his little sister, The White Princess, with multiple injuries all over his body as it was slowly trying to regenerate including a missing left arm; he really had admit, karma or fate is a fucking bitch. He wasn't entirely sure where they were originally fighting at it, but the battlefield now was littered with craters of varying sizes from Arcueid's attacks and his magic.

"I know you're in there Arcueid! You're stronger than this, please try to fight it!" Rouge hoarsely yelled to his sister, his voice hoarse from his number of unhealed injuries at the hands of the Weapon of the True Ancestors. "Or you can totally just swing at me again, that works too.." Rouge sarcastically muttered, dodging yet another swing from Arcueid that tore apart the surrounding area, unable to get any time to use his magecraft with the amount of pressure being put on by the sporadic attacks.

"Sheesh...she's really relentless. Now where did she..-urk!" Rouge grimaces in pain after being impaled through the stomach by Arcuied. Her strikes managed to kick up a dust cloud that he couldn't see through in time with his mystic eyes to avoid being impaled by her. As he lay there on the ground, waiting for her to give the finishing blow, he really cursed the stupidity of the True Ancestors as a whole. Making someone into an emotionless weapon, yet not making her aware of the dangers that the True Ancestors are affected by? Rouge just layed there, willing to die now for the mistakes of not only himself, but his brothers and sisters as well. Personally, he felt he could have done more to help Arcueid, to protect her from the evils of the world.

So as he lay there, waiting for death to inevitably to come claim him as soon as Arcueid deals the final blow...wait, why hasn't she struck him yet? Steeling his nerves, he slowly opens his eyes only to widen them in confusion. There was his sister, standing ready and poised to strike his heart, only to stop within inches of breaking his skin. Gazing up, he noticed her eyes were surprisingly clear of her earlier madness, and fully shedding tears.

"A-arcueid?" He questions despite himself, hoping that his sister was now lucid.

"R-rouge..." She muttered in shock, seeing her brother in such a state at HER hands. "R-rouge I hav-ve to.." She muttered attempting to back away and pull out her reality marble, only for her eyes to widen in shock when her brother hugged her with his remaining arm.

"It's okay I'm fine, I'm here Arc, I'll always be here." Rouge muttered into her hair, elated that she came out of her blood lust.

"No! I did this..I have to go away till I can control it...I have to-," Arcueid tryed to stammer out before Rouge flicked her forehead.

"Idiot. We'll get through this, together. Like we always have. I won't let you run off for something that's not your fault. I'm responsible for this mess too, so I'll be there for you." Rouge chuckled at her, before descending in a hacking fit of coughs from the damage he took.

"...Idiot, that's my line," Arcueid managed to mutter, sending her brother a watery smile.

That night, everything changed for their small family. Arcueid and Rouge, were all that remained of the True Ancestors. Those that weren't killed by Arcuied, were taken down by Roa and the other Dead Apostle Ancestors. Despite this, Rouge was happy, he had achieved much of what he wanted to carry out. Arcuied became softer and more understanding, losing her emotionless visage and gaining a childish one in return. Sometimes he wonders what could be worse, but personally, he'd rather see her smile then slip into that cold mask any day.

The True Ancestors near extinction wasn't the only thing that happened though, Crimson Moon Brunestud fell at the hands of Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg. It still baffles me to this day the power of the Kaleidoscope that allowed Zelretch to accomplish such a feat, however, he's a shell of what he used to be after exhausting all that power. If anything, that only increased Rouge's motivation to strengthen the amount of magic or prana that he could take in, so as not to overload my body with some of the spells in my repertoire.

The end of the True Ancestors, marked an end to what was known as the Age of the Gods, and put it forth into the Age of Man. In many ways, humanity continued to improve and baffle him with their ingenuity. However, in terms of magecraft, they have mostly regressed in potential and raw power, even if they gained more specialization in certain fields. Humanity unsurprisingly, despite all their advances and regression, maintained much of their stupidity to his dismay. Recently, Zelretch became the Wizard Marshall within the Clocktower or the Magi Association.

The Magi Association, along with the Church, have taken steps to keep the remaining True Ancestors and Dead Apostle Ancestors in line. He willingly sided with the Clocktower along with Arcueid, due to not wishing to constantly remain in conflict especially with ones he didn't wish to be his enemy. Surprisingly, after aiding her with her body's instability, he had managed to enlist the aid of his other sister, Altrouge Brunestud. Altrouge was someone he always had trouble understanding, especially with her outright dislike, if not hate for Arcueid. Still, he played mediator between the two sisters of his to prevent unnecessary bloodshed all the same. After much deliberation, the trio of siblings formed the Brunestud Trumvirate, a three-way alliance between themselves to ensure stability and security among the True Ancestors and the Clocktower. This alliance helped cow some of the other Dead Apostle Ancestors, due to not only the 3 of them being a part of it, but also having the guaranteed aid of Zelretch and Primate Murder should the need for it arise.

After all of the drama and issues that followed the near extinction of the True Ancestors and the creation of their alliance, Rouge finally discovered to his issue with magical energy. The 3rd True Magic, the Heaven's Feel. The Heaven's Feel was used originally by the Einzberns, granting them immense magical potential. Eventually, the 3rd True Magic was lost to them, and they devised the Grail War to get it back. Unknown to the Einzberns, the True Magic wasn't as lost as they originally thought. Rouge found it quite easily with his Codex, and utilized it to its fullest potential. The way the Heaven's Feel truly works, is to constantly refill one's magical supply after it has been used even by the most minuscule amount. This, combined with his endless knowledge and large ever increasing reserves, gave him unlimited potential in the field of magic. Despite all his inhibitions, he has no reservations in using the 3rd True Magic, unlike with the others such as the Kaleidoscope and the recently discovered 5th True Magic, The Blue.

Aoko Aozaki.. was an interesting person to meet to say the least. She was more commonly known as Ms. Blue, and was the wild of the 5th True Magic. It was very obscure in that it controlled time, in limited aspects at least. Most of it had to do with adding age and experience to Aoko, further boosting her attacking power, speed, and reflexes. Most people, even her own sister, had come to refer to her as a monster because all her magic usually results in destruction. Unsurprisingly, he was very fond of Aoko, her will to succeed despite lesser talents in what most Magi considered acceptable earned her many points in his book. Rouge decided to help her in further mastering her True Magic, with the aid of his Endless Codex. Due to the fact her True Magic deals with time, Rouge guessed that it would have some aspects in space manipulation as well. After all, Time and Space are known to go hand in hand.

This led to the discovery of using the 5th True Magic to manipulate dimension travel to an extent, at least creating one's own pocket dimensions, as well as warping attacks and traveling through space and time. Aoko nearly crushed him with that hug the time he showed her that her True Magic was capable of making her intangible to all attacks for a period of time. Rouge personally was very scared with the amount of time it took her to use said skill, and the rate at which she abused it. Although, he was happy regardless to help his friend who was guaranteed to live for a long time with her ability to control age.

(FLASHBACK MOMENT END)

* * *

><p>Rouge would have continued to ponder his thoughts and experiences had it not been for a small figure, not even up to his waist, walking into his legs and falling over muffling a cute, "Ouch!", on the way down.<p>

"Hmm?" Rouge muttered glancing down at the one who interrupted his thoughts in surprise. No one should have been able to run into him because he had an illusion weaved over him that cast a compulsion for people to go around him...unless they're a magus. Glancing down, Rouge was a little surprised to see the one who bumped into him was a short and somewhat cute little girl, had it not been for what he saw the moment he gazed into her eyes. Pain, suffering, hopelessness, all are things that shouldn't be in a child's eyes of all things.

"I'm sorry little one, I wasn't looking where I was going," Rouge smiled kindly down at the little girl, who seemed startled by his appearance and kindness.

"It-t's fine, I wasn-n't looking where I-I was g-going either m-mister," Sakura meekly replied back to the man with strange red eyes. It didn't quite register what exactly what this man was, but from what she could feel, he was definitely a magus.

"Well I guess we're both to fault then. May I know your name, little magus?" Rouge inquired slyly, noting how she stiffened when he mentioned she was a magus. It wasn't a stiffening of surprise, but fear.

"A-h uhm, my name is Sakura Matou, Mr. Magus," Sakura meekly replied, bowing her head to the taller 'magus'. Only to blink in surprise when he broke into laughter.

"Ahahahahaha! Me, a magus that is funny, little Sakura." Rouge replied, between his peals of laughter at the little girl's innocent observation. "I am the greatest magic user to ever live, people preach my name to the heavens! I am the lovable and powerful, Crimson Magician of the True Ancestors, Rouge Brunestud!" Rouge announced flamboyantly in a ridiculous pose. Only to be met with silence from the little girl who gaped in disbelief at the man, whether from surprise who the man was or his ridiculous introduction.

"Pfft..." Sakura soon descended into a fit of giggles that last several minutes only to blink and try to recompose herself. Clearly by the amused glint in the True Ancestor's eyes, she wasn't successful.

"There, much better with that smile on your face and that musical laughter than that depressing look in your face before," Rouge commented, eliciting a blush of embarrassment from the young magus. "Now... how would the young Matou heir like to get some ice cream?" Rouge questioned, getting a mixed look of excitement and apprehension from the purplette.

"Ano... would that really be okay Mr. Magician?" Sakura shyly asked the man, barely restraining a look of excitement at trying the tasty treat. She didn't get the chance for anything really at the Makiri estate.

"Of course! It'll be my treat," Rouge replied, not losing his smile despite his turbulent thoughts. Glancing into her eyes and down her body discretely with his mystic eyes, revealed some disturbing thoughts to the True Ancestor. Her body was utterly infested with the Makiri Crest Worms. He had call upon hundreds of years of experience in controlling his emotions, to not outwardly react in Sakura's presence. Rouge always had a soft spot for children in general, due to his extremely low chances of having children with his heritage and body composition.

After a good hour of watching Sakura enjoy her first time trying cookie dough flavored ice cream, and her having a rare expression of joy, Rouge voiced the question that has been on his mind for most the day.

"Sakura... " Rouge trailed off, getting the little girl's attention. "If I gave you the choice, for a life of freedom, away from the Makiri household. Free of those worms that infest you," ignoring the girls gasp of shock, "Would you choose that or to remain in your life as it is?" Rouge inquired softly of the former Tohsaka.

"Y-you r-really m-mean it?" Sakura stammered out, hoping that the magician before her who showed her kindness wasn't just joking around with her.

"Of course, I wouldn- umph!" Rouge grunted after Sakura bowled into him like a rocket, muffling her sobs into his shirt.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you..." Sakura kept repeating while trying to muffle her sobs at the man who promised her happiness and freedom from her "grandfather". Rouge couldn't help smiling at the young girl who was crying into his shirt, smiling genuinely perhaps for the first time he has seen.

"Fufufu," Rouge chuckled, "You know Sakura," gaining Sakura's attention, "I think I'll keep you. How would you like to become my daughter?" Rouge smiled widely showing off his larger canines at the girl who could only blink dumbly at his words. Since his chances of ever having children were slim to none, he always wanted to adopt a child. However, he could never find the right kid that was perfect for him. But seeing this young girl who had been dealt a bad hand in life smiling up at him, he could see why Zelretch sent him here. He had found a daughter, warming his heart and giving him a purpose.

Sakura Matou, despite the man being the most confusing being she's ever met, couldn't help but smile brightly. Here she was walking through the city wallowing in her depression, ran into the strangest man she had ever been given the chance of seeing. And he was giving her what she desired most, freedom and a family who will love her. The future doesn't look so bleak after all.

( PROLOGUE END)

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked it, favorite and review please if you did! This is Kiotomi1 signing off.<strong>


End file.
